History
Amoth The Queen of Chaos sent Demogorgon, Orcus and Rimmon to the astral dominion of Kalandurren, in order to slay one of the most potent gods. They caught Amoth by surprise, but he was far more powerful than the three of them; after a long struggle he managed to slay Rimmon. Then Demogorgon being pleased with the destruction of a potential rival was inspired to attack savagely. He attacked Amoth's backside and Orcus Offered Support. Amoth did batte with the two demons, barely managing to hold them off until he cleaved Demogorgon's head in two. Orcus saw his rival's body slump to the ground and before Amoth could turn and respond Orcus struck him down. Orcus than removed amoths skull from his head, in order to forge a great weapon so that he could kill Miska and become Prince of Demons; he then flew off and left the three corpses behind him to rot in Kalendurren. Io watched on as his divine brethren fell in battle. He saw how those gods who still lived accepted defeat and he would not have it. Io fled his dominion bringing his dragons with him and charging into the depths of the Elemental Chaos. During the wars, Io faced a terrible primordial called Erek-Hus, the King of Terror, on a blasted worldly continent half shattered from a century of conflict. With a primordial-wrought axe of adamantine the size of a mountain, the King of Terror split Io from head to tail, neatly cleaving the deity into two pieces. What one deity alone could not accomplish, two working together could. Together the two new deities, Bahamut and Tiamut, fought and killed the King of Terror. Bahamut flung the King’s axe into the starry sky. The infusion of divine power granted more than just divine strength to Bahamut and Tiamat. Io’s character also split. His desire to protect creation and his sense of fairness took root in Bahamut, now worshiped as a deity of justice, honor, and protection. Tiamat embodied Io’s hubris, arrogance, and covetousness and came to be revered as a deity of greed and envy. The two dragon deities looked at each other across the corpse of the defeated King of Terror. Neither could suffer the other to exist. They leapt for each other and battled for days. Finally, Tiamat fled, and the two deities returned their attention to the larger war against the primordials. Then just a smidgen later the The Tarresque was defeated on Firstone, put into a deep sleep and dragged down deep into the earth by the World Serpent and the god Torog. Though the primordials had already suffered a few casualties the loss of both the Tarresque and Erek-hus caused a great downfall in the elementals campaign. Just a short time thereafter Maul-tar fell then Solkarra and then others. Most primordials were too powerful to slay, even when multiple gods worked together to destroy one, so it was decided that when defeated they were to be thrown back into the chaos and bound in places where they would never be found. It worked for The Chained God, the figured, so why not the Dawn Titans? Kahla, whose treachery knew no bounds saw that she had been wrong, though the Primordials were far more powerful the tact of the Gods looked as if it would lead to a victory. If the gods did win they would not treat her kindly for her betrayal, but she now realized that she was in a better position than before. Kahla and Zehir had spent very little of the Dawn War battleing the Primordials and their new son Kord was ever-potent with power. The other gods were strained and tired from their millenia of war. There had never been a more perfect time to strike at the gods, and when she won, she would be their Queen. Chaos Versus Law War of Winter - The Third War The End of The Dawn War